Vampire Bites
by Brilliant.Red
Summary: Instead of ninjas, everyone is a Vampire. So what happens when Hikari, a young teen who was just taking a shortcut to get home, meets Uchiha Sasuke, who just so happens to be one of those Vampires? "Theres no way! Vampires ARE NOT Real." SasukexOC
1. Introducing: Aiko Hikari

**Vampire Bites.**

**Chapter 1.**

_The sand was burning her feet, and felt gritty like sand paper. The wind gently caressed her hair, and skin. The ocean roared as the waves came down, water running lightly over her toes. _

_The air smelt so refreshing, like the ocean itself._ _Her blue eyes scanned over the beach, hair whipping in front of her eyes. It felt so, **relaxing, **feeling the sun burn on her skin._

_Arms wrapped around her waste, she smiled, recognizing the smell of blood. She then turned around, her fangs lightly grazed his neck._

_"So Tempting," She whispered, and he chuckled._

_"I love you."_

* * *

I woke up, weird dream. No I'm not a vampire, and no,'m I not in love. Bet that wasn't what you were expecting at all. Am I right? Did you honestly think, that it was real? Dreams can be confusing that way, I suppose.

I have weird dreams. Some people say there visions. They can't be visions, Vampires aren't real. All that mystical creatures, and people rising from the dead.. Yeah sure, and I'm a leprechaun.

Anyway. Continuing on.

This is the story of a girl. She's not intriguing in any form, seductive, witty, nor is there a single trace of beauty within her simple body.

This girl is me.

Aiko, Hikari.

Are you prepared?

I sure hope so.

* * *

It was raining, and it was midnight. Hikari silently walked through the forest, her hair sticking to her face as she walked. _'Why did I have to take the shortcut? Why couldn't I have walked somewhere, where there was light. All I have is trees and bugs.'_

Speaking of bugs, There are tons of spiders. Kind of gross actually.

As she trudged forward a little longer, she heard some voices. Hikari, being as nosy and curious as she was, went to check it out.

Oh, how she wished she didn't.

**End Of Chapter 1.**


	2. Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto

**Vampire Bites.**

**Chapter 2.**

'_What is going on here?_', Hikari thought, staring into the clearing.

Standing in the middle of a clearing, which was, pretty much, in the middle of nowhere, were two boys. One which had black hair, bangs in front of his face, and an amused smirk, and another, which had blonde messy hair, and a scowl.

"You think it's funny?" The blonde asked, obviously not amused.

"I think it's hilarious." The other replied, to which the blonde huffed, and looked away.

"So, what should we do, Sasuke? We can't just go back." The blonde asked, confused look on his face, while staring at, who I learned was, Sasuke.

"I don't know, and We can't just hide forever. The others are getting agitated, just being around these people. Naruto, I need you to keep the others, calm, while I figure this out. You CAN do that, right?" Sasuke asked, giving 'Naruto' a tired look.

"Of course I can. I mean, really, I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. I can do pretty much anything." He said, looking triumphant.

"Yeah, sure you can. Just don't screw up, dobe." Said Sasuke, Smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Naruto Yelled.

As the scene progressed, Hikari stepped a little closer, to hear better, and to get a closer look. She knew already that these two boys weren't normal. She also knew, they needed something. Of course, Hikari didn't know what this "something" was, but she was curious. And everyone knows, humans are curious.

'_Curiosity Killed the cat.' _

The first thing to go through Hikari's mind.

'_But Satisfaction brought it back_.' Hikari smirked as she stepped closer.

Naruto's nose twitched, and Sasuke gave him a look, "What is it?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "I smell something.. You don't smell it?", he asked, looking around.

'_Oh shit.. I can't turn around now.. They'll know something's up.._'

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked loudly, "Come out now, and we won't have to resort to hurting you."

Hikari took a deep breath, and stepped out of the brush. She looked up, and stared at the boy. Closer up, she realized, how unbelievably… _Beautiful_, they both were.

"Whoa..", She whispered.

"Something wrong?", Sasuke asked smirking, with Naruto chuckling a bit in the background.

Hikari noticed something… Was his mouth, shining? She looked closer, and saw, what closely resembled fangs, coming from his smirk.

"No. Who are you?" Hikari asked, trying to be as calm as possible. If it was possible.

"I'm Uchiha, Sasuke." He introduced himself. "And my friend here is Uzumaki, Naruto." He smiled, "May I ask your name?"

'_Damn, he's hot_.' Hikari thought, not helping staring into his obsidian black eyes.

"Aiko, Hikari." Hikari answered slowly.

"Beautiful." He replied, staring right back into her eyes.

And then she noticed, they were now red.

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Getting Acquainted

**Vampire Bites.**

**Chapter 3.**

I think I finally realized what's worse then geometry.  
Walking through creepy woods, alone, at night. All because you were to lazy to go the long way to get home. And then, not only that, you run into two, incredibly handsome guys, who kind of creep you out.  
Kind of.  
Yet for some reason, at the same time, they lure you in. Something about them is there, and you wish to know what it is. Maybe the fact they have fangs.  
Hey, don't get me wrong. Fangs add to the looks, but it also makes you kind of wonder, 'Why do they have fangs?'  
Don't you agree?

* * *

"Your... eyes..."

Sasuke smirked, his eyes turning back to their normal onyx. They had turned a brilliant red color, with what looked like commas in the middle. They were, to say, very interesting, but definitely not normal. He walked slightly closer to Hikari, making her look up at him.

"It's a family trait. The Uchiha's are the only ones who possess these eyes like I do, but of course, there are only two of us left," Sasuke said with a small scowl, "I apologize... If I scared you at all."

Hikari studied him a bit, before shaking her head slowly, "No. They just surprised me is all... May I ask one question of you two, though? If it is no trouble."

Naruto looked at her before grinning widely, "Anything you want to know, just ask! Can't promise to answer, but we will try, depending on what it is!"

Naruto seemed to be the most energetic person she had ever met. Yet, there was an underlying sadness in his eyes, that he tried to hard to hide. Hikari just smiled at him, "Well then, two questions actually. First, what are you two doing out here? It is really late and all."

Sasuke and Naruto both looked at each other, then back to Hikari, as if contemplating on what to say. Finally Sasuke spoke,

"We were walking home through the woods. We stopped when Naruto tripped over a rock. The dobe. We were also having a discussion."

Hikari nodded, finally understanding why Sasuke was amused earlier. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a weak glare, "Sasuke-teme, it wasn't all that amusing. I also don't see why you had to mention that." This over course only cause Sasuke to smirk slightly amused. Looking at them, Hikari could tell that they were very close friends, even if they themselves couldn't see it, but she was sure they felt the bond between them. She even felt it.

Nervously, Hikari stared at them, then looked down. Shuffling her feet, she asked, "Ano... Can you help me find my way out of here?"

Laughing lightly, Naruto nodded, and motioned Hikari to follow him along with Sasuke. She smiled gratefully at him, and started to follow, Sasuke at her side. Sasuke was studying Hikari closely, noticing she stepped slightly to the side everytime a bug, or another creature came anywhere near her.

"Hikari..." Sasuke said, so quiet she almost didn't hear it. She looked at him curiously.

"I have to ask you not to tell anybody about my eyes. I can trust you to keep it a secret, correct?"

Hikari nodded, curiosity burning in her eyes. "You two aren't normal. The eye thing doesn't happen to normal people. Not only that... but normal people don't have fangs quite like you do. I'm guessing that you didn't get those done or anything. So, if its okay, I would like to know what you guys are... Even if I don't want to believe what I'm thinking."

Sasuke smiled, showing off his fangs. Hikari knew this sounded kind of cliche, but they glinted in the moonlight, and the smile he gave her, made her blush. She turned her face slightly to the side so Sasuke couldn't see, but he did notice and chuckled, "Telling you, my dear... May not be the smartest thing to do. Confirming your suspicions may get us into trouble with others... If word were to get out."

Hikari stumbled over her words a bit, her eyes widening, contemplating what he was getting at, "But… It's not possible... I mean, the signs are all there… I just cant believe..."

Naruto looked at her, laughing, "Well, it's obvious you know, right? We're vampires! It can't be that hard to believe!"

"There's no way! Vampire ARE NOT real!" Hikari said slowly, but loudly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Hikari, one hand behind his head, "Yes, I guess that's what most people believe, but they are real," perking up again he looked at Sasuke, "Maybe she should meet the others!"

"I don't find that a good idea dobe. They don't need humans around smelling this good. Plus, they might scare her off."

"I doubt they'll try anything if you tell them not to! Sakura-Chan could even scare them so bad, they won't do a thing! Come on Sasuke!"

Hikari watched back and forth as they discussed it, then looked down in thought. 'Others? There is no way…' Looking up, Hikari noticed them looking at her. Nervously looking down, she muttered, "I'd like to meet them..."

'It couldn't hurt to see…'

A grin fell onto Naruto's face, he was actually happy to have Hikari around, "Alright! Follow me then! We should be there soon!"

Looking at Sasuke, who shrugged hopelessly, she followed Naruto. She might as well go see who the 'others' were, it couldn't hurt.

'...I better not regret this,' Hikari thought, following reluctantly.

**End of Chapter 3.**


End file.
